The Hated Man
by el mano
Summary: summary inside. Narutox?
1. Chapter 1

**El Mano: This is a story of a man who has lived past his glory days but is still living his life. His daughter hates him, his wife wants to just stay away from him and he wishes that life was a bit easier. Now living in a small village outside of the cities he lives his life blacksmithing for everyday needs and occasionally seeing his daughter every other month when she visits him. **

**The Hated Man**

Chapter 1: The child of an Unknown Legend

It was raining, the night's moon was hidden behind the clouds but this was of no concern as a car suddenly screeches to a stop in front of a hospital's emergency entrance. A man jumped out in the rain and rushed over to his wife's side, he opened the door and carried his pregnant wife into the hospital and hastily put his wife into the offered wheel chair explaining to the nurse when her water broke and other medical histories that could affect the baby. He barely found the words to say as the nurse and doctor went into the sterilized room and he was left outside watching as the green light turned red and hearing his wife Yuki scream in agony as the baby started his or her path to life.

/

It had now been three hours since he had brought Yuki here, he was worried, not just for Yuki but for their child as well. So many choices so many responsibilities. He looked down at his hands, how could his hands hold such a beautiful being when it was stained with the blood of thousands. His head snapped up his face panicked, he feared the worse as the small bell and green light signaled the end to this horrendous wait. A nurse opened the door and pulled down her mask revealing a smile, she waved him over and he nervously stood up and walked to the door. He noticed the doctor pull open the curtains and he realized that until now he had no idea what love was. He smiled at Yuki as she held up the child to him. Naruto's shaking hands steadied and he picked up his seven pounds nine ounces daughter and his crystal blue eyes softened looking upon her daughter for the first time. She was beautiful, radiant and pure.

Yuki watched as he held their daughter. "What should we name her?" And in a whisper he named his only daughter.

"Mikoto… Mikoto Uzumaki."

Yuki grinned weakly and nodded "that is a great name Naruto."

Naruto nodded as the sun started to rise, it was 6A.M and the light shined revealing a man of 6'2, his shoulder length blond hair shined brightly and his grin was infectious. The doctor and nurses congratulated them and went to document the birth of Mikoto Uzumaki. Naruto sat next to his wife and held her close as they silently celebrated the birth of their child nothing could've been more perfect than this.

The next day they brought their daughter home and learned the burden and joy of raising a child. Naruto was a store owner before he had met Yuki, he still was, his tiny store had become a major power in book publishing and selling books which was made for both children and mature rated books. His famous book was the Gutsy Ninja dedicated to his first real mentor when he was a ninja. Perhaps I should explain. Naruto was born when Chakra was well known and utilized into weapons of war; this was back when the world was young. At the time there was Nine Bijuu that ran rampant and killed many. These nine were sealed into children to control their power but soon these children would turn on their villages because of the abuse they took as their role as a demon carrier.

He was one of these human sacrifices and his seal was made to do three things, to seal the demon, to slowly give the power to its holder and most importantly to kill and get rid of the demon and its influence over its abundant Chakra. However during Naruto's lifetime a man name Madara Uchiha wanted control over all nine demons and tried to use their power to control the world. Naruto and Killer bee barely defeated the "immortal" man with the aid of the ninja world. After the battle the demons were dragged back toward hell but rather than be a tool for hell the Kyuubi gave Naruto all his power and thus created Naruto the immortal ninja who wouldn't die unless he was seriously out of chakra and seriously torn up. But Naruto had millenniums to perfect his skills and of course collect many ancient but powerful objects. Thus he was pretty much as immortal as can be.

Naruto was happy with Yuki and Mikoto and he couldn't be happier in all his years of living. He watched as his child grew from a baby to a ten year old. Yuki and he were happy with this seemingly perfect child but like all things in life things ended. He came home one day, Mikoto was playing downstairs outside with their neighbor's daughter, and he had come home early today because today was their anniversary. He had bought lilies, Yuki's favorite, and had reservations at eight, booked a baby sitter and of course he had bought her a diamond bracelet twelve diamonds for twelve years of marriage. Naruto took one last look at his daughter and walked up the stairs he heard the T.V in their room and knew it was on a little loud. Naruto tried to open the door but found it locked, he suddenly felt the urge that Yuki was in trouble and he kicked in the door.

He heard Yuki scream as her eyes widened to see her husband drop the lilies he had been holding and the box of diamonds, Naruto's face grew stony his eyes shadowed and his face terrified her. Naruto pulled her off his neighbor and continued by pulling the screaming man out of his bed into the bathroom and locking the door even as Yuki protested and screamed at him as she held the bed sheet to her naked body to let him go. All she could hear was her lovers' screams of pain and the sound of breaking objects.

/

Naruto punched this man, this defiler again and again, the man cried pathetically as Naruto's iron fist hit him again and again. Naruto held the man up to the sink he had filled and dunked the man's head in. The man tried to fight back but he was too weak and almost beaten to death to fight back. Just as the man was about to leave this world Naruto pulled him out and tossed him on the ground. He was coughing and Naruto frowned she cheated on him for this piece of trash? Naruto tossed him a towel "here's a towel clean yourself off and get the fuck out, you come around here again I'll fucking kill you." The man could only weakly nod.

Naruto opened the door looking down at a crying Yuki, "you get your shit and get out I'm taking Mikoto for ice cream, if your still here when we come back I'll remove you from the property." Naruto walked out of the room and sent the neighbors daughter home and took the enthusiastic Mikoto to get ice cream. Yuki could only watch as her lover stumbled out of the bathroom picked up his clothes and left not saying a word to her. Yuki picked out a suit case and packed up and left she avoided the family pictures and she couldn't feel worse, she knew at the back of her mind that this affair would come back to haunt her but she couldn't resist the passion and flurry of action and forbidden fruit.

/

It had been four years since then, Naruto was now divorced, his child was taken from him do to some bullshit about how his mental stability was in question, they even brought that defiler on stand who complained about injuries that still affected him today. His wife weaved a great story of domestic abuse and his threat to remove her from the property. That day would forever haunt him as the day his daughter first said "I Hate You!" Naruto had moved from the city after giving the company to the board, they said that the bad press would only harm the company after a unanimous vote Naruto was locked out. That didn't leave him helpless though, he was old, he had investments all over the world and he owned major corporations through proxies. In two weeks he had taken down his old company through his information to his proxy companies there were rumors but no one could track anything down. In the end he made 7.6 billion in U.S dollars off of the destruction of what he built.

Naruto lived in the country now, a humble blacksmith to those around him. The village was located deep in the mountains and forests. Naruto had however won the right to see his daughter two weeks every other month. The village was a Japanese renaissance pretty much people lived in period and grew their own food, fashioned their own clothes and built their own houses. Most of the funding was by Naruto's hand and the village flourished under his direction. People often came here to experience the life of their ancestors and Naruto welcomed them with open arms, Naruto had become the unofficial lord of the village although he was the blacksmith as well, his home was the feudal compound built on the biggest hill, it was self-sustaining and could house over a hundred people easily. Naruto walked around the fire of the forge which burned red hot, Naruto still practiced his ninja skills due to the Kage Bushin who steadily pumped the bellows which turned the iron a soft white before Naruto pulled it from the fire hammering impurities out and helping the carbon bond in the iron. He was making a simple knife but it still took a considerable amount of focus and energy.

Naruto's muscle bulged and the sweat poured from him but he relished the work out, the hammer an old friend turned the simple metal into a hunting knife for Takashi, one of the hunters for the village. The light of the fire bathed him in a red light. Naruto channeled some chakra into the knife increasing the strength of it and making it pretty much proof against rust or disuse. Naruto inspected the blade with keen eyes and smiled dunking the rapidly cooling iron into the water. He pulled out the blade and tied a strip of leather around the hilt to the blade and poured liquid lead over the straps quickly making sure that the lead didn't detract from the knifes beauty creating two thin lines of lead that was able to fit comfortably into any hand and make sure the leather would stay on. He spun the blade over his fingers and tossed it into the air before catching it and throwing it into the door frame as Takashi fell back out of the door.

Naruto grinned as Takashi yelled obscenities at him. Takashi was stout standing at 5'3 but he was heavily muscled and could be fast when he wanted to be, he was good with a short bow too. Naruto pulled out the knife and helped him up and put the knife in his hands. Takashi marveled at the blade, Naruto appreciated how Takashi held the blade before doing hand exercises with the blade. Takashi nodded "you did good Lord Naruto, the blade is perfectly balanced, and the edge is sharp enough to cut through treated leather. Holding out his cut up gloves.

Naruto smiled "yeah well I wasn't always a city boy Takashi, I grew up learning the craft and found that I am pretty good at writing books.

Takashid nodded "well I should head out I'll send the boy with the payment."

Naruto waved goodbye and went back to the forge he had to get a hoe done, fix the axle on a cart and… Naruto grinned just as a girl of fourteen walked through the gate just as Takashi was leaving. She was already 5'7, super tall for her age which she blamed him for, she had long black hair from her mother and her green eyes and she had an amazing smile even though she frowned more often than not when she visited him. To her coming here was a punishment for being born and Naruto shrugged it off the first two years probably still blaming him for the divorce but he guessed she just hated the period living. She huffed as she waved him before walking into the living quarters of the compound.

Naruto sighed and went back to work, closing the forges door and hoping that these two weeks would be better than her previous visits.

**El Mano: hope you guys enjoyed the story comment and review please, if you have suggestions PM me or review I don't care, remember I don't own anything. Peace out Hombres. **


	2. Problems with the exMrs

**El Mano: hello, I got some messages and thanks for reading and also Kyuubi is totally dead and gone, Yuki is oc and I hope you guys like this chapter peace. I don't own anything. **

Chapter 2: Problems with the ex-Mrs.

Naruto sat at the dining table, his daughter ate silently. He just read the letter and form he held in his hands. Naruto could barely contain his fury but he held a face of indifference. Apparently Yuki had decided that she needed some freedom in her life and along with the alimony checks she went on a vacation around the world on her "own" money and time. She couldn't handle Mikoto's attitude and just needed space. So without any warning she dropped off Mikoto and left for an undisclosed amount of time and now Mikoto would be living with him. He was happy that he would spend time with Mikoto on the other she pretty much hated him, the village and everything he taught her even his own ninja techniques.

Mikoto was the only other person who knew that Naruto was a ninja and the only other one to use chakra. Naruto leaned back as a Kunai embedded itself in the wall across from her directly where Naruto's head was. He then rolled backward as Mikoto brought her steak knife to bear as she ran across the table and tried to slice him. Naruto stood up immediately and blocked a chakra enhanced kick with his right hand, before wrapping his iron hand around her ankle, spinning in a full circle before slamming her through the table. Mikoto exploded into a log and Naruto turned around and caught the knife as well as her hand and pulled Mikoto close pulling her other arm across her growing chest which he noticed.

She snarled her eyes glaring daggers. Naruto pushed her away after disarming her, his face showed disappointment. "If you are going to stay here then you should at least be courteous enough to not try to kill me, besides with the skills you currently possess you couldn't even scratch me."

She stood her full height in a defiant stance, he noticed her voice had gotten a little deeper but not manly just a nice level of low tones. "I rather be dead than stay anywhere with you, if it wasn't for a court order and mom being gone I would sleep on the streets."

Naruto shrugged before starting to pick up the remains of the table with a few Kage Bushin. Mikoto huffed and turned on her heels heading for her room. "I can't control how you feel and I can't change the past but I still love you Mikoto."

Mikoto didn't turn around, but she stopped. "I hate you." She closed the sliding door leaving the room.

Naruto didn't stop cleaning until all the dishes were put away, the debris cleaned up, and a replacement table was centered in the room. Naruto walked to the laundry room, unbuttoning his white collar shirt and pants and starting the washing machine as he opened the slide door to the outside baths. He slid into the warm water relaxing his sore muscles and slightly alleviating his headache. What would he do with Mikoto? School would be starting soon so he'd have to take care of that tomorrow, so early training would begin at four tomorrow since it would take at least five hours to get to the city by foot. He wanted to get back as soon as possible a lot of things went with running a village, making sure they met their budget and making sure that everyone was taken care of and that no one would start causing trouble. Naruto heard a splash on the other side of the wall and sighed. He put a towel over his eyes and leaned back enjoying the hot water.

"Mom has a new boyfriend."

Naruto lifted a corner of the towel his exposed eye looking at the wall. "She is a grown woman and she can be with whomever she wants."

Mikoto leaned against the wall the warm water causing her cheeks to warm and her eyes to soften. "He's ten years younger than her and I think he's just using her to get to me."

"I taught you how to defend both you and your mother, that's the whole reason why I taught you my techniques."

Mikoto frowned. "You taught me how to defend but I want to learn how to strike and attack from the shadows I want to be a ninja.

Naruto looked down at his chest, crisscrossed and zigzagged with scars from his countless battles and being a ninja. "Could you kill a man?"

"I could kill him and any man who tries to invade me and mothers life." Mikoto's eyes shot torward the sliding door taking out a hidden knife as her father came through wearing a towel but she never got used to the scars that marred his other words perfect body. He stopped after passing the entrance a sad smile on his face.

"You do not need to kill Mikoto, do what I taught you and you will be fine." He stepped back out and closed the door, leaving her to her thoughts. Mikoto dunked her head under the water and went about cleaning herself. _He probably walked in to show me the consequences of being a ninja but I don't care as long as I can protect mom from that douche and anyone who would dare hurt this family again_. She stared at the door before tossing a bucket at the heavy oak door with a resounding *TUNK!* _Fuck him what did he know, just an old man ready to die. _

Naruto stood against the oak door his head in his hands. He couldn't let his daughter kill, he wouldn't let her become anything like him she was better than that. Naruto pushed off the door wincing as the bucket hit the door. She needed to work on her temper. Naruto threw the clothes in the dryer and went about getting ready for bed. Naruto closed and locked his door, opening the windows, tonight would be fairly humid. He heard her footsteps past his door and the open and close of her sliding door across the hall. Naruto jumped into bed and put a kunai under his pillow, a habit he's had since he was a child.

Mikoto looked around the room; it was neat and tidy with a bed a window and a bathroom attachment. It was always like this, she would show up, hang out learn some ninja stuff and then go home, practice in secret and live with her mom who would have a new boyfriend every other week. She had grown up now and she went over her memories. Her father while a stern man was caring to her even though all she's ever done was tried to hurt him. Since her earliest memory he was smiling at her and he never stopped. Her mother maybe once was a good woman but dad must've done something to change that. Right? No she couldn't think that way; dad was the reason for all this. She sighed since they were living together she could be a little nicer to him.

She walked to the closet and opened it revealing a walk in wardrobe, she didn't know how but every time she visited him there was a whole new wardrobe for her, this time she was surprised to see period and modern clothing. Pretty tasteful too. she shrugged as she closed the door. She looked at the full body mirror. She wasn't a vain girl but she liked to see her appearance. She dropped the towel and like all girls only saw the flaws that weren't there. her skin was a delicate pale, her legs long and smooth, a slim defined tummy, high perky breasts with pink areoles a delicate neck, a feminine face, perfect full lips, a pretty nose, her green eyes were darker and her hair went down to her nicely shaped butt. She frowned dissatisfied and jumped into bed turning out the lights hoping that tomorrow would be better than today.

/

Naruto woke as his internal clock turned to four. Fuck he hated waking up at this time. He got dressed quickly before knocking on Mikoto's door. The door slid open revealing Mikoto dressed in loose pants, a leather belt, a plain black shirt and a long sleeve jacket. "Come on then we gotta sign you up for school."

Mikoto's eyes turned hard "fuck school, I'm smarter than all those bastards."

Naruto smiled "that's great because you will be attending high school."

Mikoto punched the wall causing a dent to form around her fist. Naruto in a speed faster than her eyes could see flicked her on her forehead causing her to fall flat on her ass and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I hate when you do that you old bastard."

Naruto turned around walking to the door stretching "and I hate it when you leave dents in my walls." Mikoto frowned and stood following her father she stretched started jogging after him. Naruto took to the trees and they started their journey to Karakura.

/

On a tree overlooking the city of Karakura Naruto suddenly phased into being, his daughter landing on a lower branch clearly exhausted from the fast pace they traveled. Naruto sighed and took in the beauty of mankind. He could sense however the presence of spiritual energy, an abnormal amount of it. He looked down at his daughter; maybe he would have to teach Mikoto how to split chakra into spiritual and physical energy sooner than he thought. Naruto pushed chakra to his feet and like a bat hung upside down scaring his daughter with the sudden maneuver. "Do you feel the energy of the place?"

Mikoto had jumped back and almost fell of the branch she had landed on so she was currently pulling herself up "yeah I was about to say something before you scared me."

Naruto nodded a proud smile on his face "you learn quickly just like me, the energy you sense is pure spiritual energy, something I am now going to be forced to teach you now sooner rather than later. So now pick up your jaw and we can get you all signed up for school!" Naruto then released the chakra on his feet and feel down flipping over and landing gracefully on his feet.

Mikoto watched her father with suspicious eyes; he had never mentioned that it was possible to separate the components that made up Chakra. She sighed and decided there was no point in wondering about it now, her father was always mysterious in nature and reasoning and sometimes he made decisions that didn't make sense but always paid off in the end. She hated to admit it but although she was his daughter, she didn't know her father, yeah she knew his name, he had been present her whole life and he treated her like a princess when they were not training but she didn't know him like a daughter should.

She jumped off the branch and followed his trail still pondering about her father, why did she feel the need to learn about her father? Maybe it was because they were forced together and she wanted to just make it easier on both of them, but she was more puzzled about another subject. Why, when all her life she hated and despised him, did she want to learn about him now?

/

Naruto stood in the principal's office, the principal hastily filled out the paper work, it wasn't every day that a wealthy man came into his office with a promise to remodel the school and get the most updated equipment installed into the school for his daughter to attend his school. Naruto looked out of the window and saw a large group of teenagers from another school walk toward the front gates and frowned, his key eyes noticed a small fight happening involving an orange haired teen, a tall and muscular Mexican, and unfortunately his daughter surrounded by thirty teens with the same uniform as the approaching "army".

Naruto smirked as the bodies of the teens started piling up. The principal ran to the window and started panicking but was calmed when Naruto put his hand on the small man's shoulders "relax, this won't affect my decision of investing in the school, besides my daughter is doing well."

/

Mikoto punched another punk in the face breaking his nose, before ducking as the orange haired teen known as Ichigo Kurosaki flew over and planted his foot in some poor fools' face who tried to hit Mikoto Uzumaki in the back and just as they were about to be overwhelmed a shadow formed above them and the ground shook as the figure landed swinging his fists in a whirlwind of destruction. His name was "Chad" and he didn't like fighting very much but if it was to protect his friend Ichigo and the Mikoto next to him then he would fight to the last man standing. Both Ichigo and Chad were so caught up in fighting that they didn't notice Mikoto get separated from them in the tide of bodies.

Mikoto knew the situation and being away from your only allies in a fight were the odds are 100 to three and the fact that you couldn't kill anyone of them severely weakened her offensive power. Mikoto dodged a kick and pulled a bat out of another thugs hand before breaking the hand of another. She knew that at her current handicaps she would not last long before she would be overrun.

Mikoto didn't even notice the biggest thug of the group had appeared behind her a heavy metal pipe raised above his head. She was so entangled in her thoughts it was easy for him, he could practically smell her worry and panic. With the thug's mightiest roar he brought down the pipe, Mikoto turned around just in time to see the pipe near her face, shaking with effort. Her body was frozen and the fighting had stopped to see the spectacle. Naruto's hand was holding the thugs wrist with no effort at all, Naruto twisted the boy's arm back causing the thug to drop the pipe.

Naruto's calm face twisted into a snarl "you even think of touching my daughter with your fucking filthy hands, I'll tear them off." Naruto then tossed the punk back with a broken wrist; the thug wailed holding his wrist close to his body. Naruto looked around at the frightened teens his face still frightening and an aura of death was felt by all those around him. Mikoto looked at her father with fear for the first time as she unwillingly took a step back. Satisfied that everyone was certain to listen to every word he said he waved them off "now all you little boys go home or I'll send you home." Needless to say they all left as soon as he said it. Naruto turned to his daughter. His face instantly saddened he hadn't meant for her to be affected.

Mikoto felt her death when her father released his killing intent. She had always heard him talk about it but to feel death next to her, to think that her own father could make her fear for her life, she had never considered that a possibility. Naruto knew that she was afraid, that happened to those who even felt a fraction of his hate, but he would be damned if she would be afraid of him, her father. "Mikoto, you will start school next Monday, say goodbye to your friends. Naruto started walking out of the front gates. Mikoto apologized for her scary father and left two teenaged boys standing watching their soon to be classmate run after her crazy dad. Even they had to admit that crushing that boy's wrist was out of their reach and at most they could knock him out. They just hoped that Mikoto wouldn't get in trouble.

**El Mano: hoped you all liked that, well please review and yeah, take care. I don't own anything. **


End file.
